


FUGGO DAL NULLA

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dammi il tuo amore [2]
Category: Dammi il tuo amore
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble su Italia scritta sulla canzone Fuggo dal Nulla di Eros Ramazzotti.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1

 

_Fuggo dal nulla_

_da questa notte nera come una fogna._

 

Italia strisciò lungo il condotto fognario, il battito cardiaco accelerato e un baffo di sporcizia sulla guancia, si deterse le labbra con la lingua. I capelli castani gli aderivano al viso sudato, sentì un rivolo scendergli lungo la schiena.

< Ancora non ci posso credere. Vogliono imprigionarmi, io che non ho fatto niente. Volevo solo vivere di arte, sono profondamente pacifico.

La mia unica possibilità è fuggire dal ‘nulla’. Da questa notte nera > pensò. Sentì delle voci e risalì velocemente una scaletta, scivolò nella strada esterna e vide una cassa più alta di lui. Vi s’intrufolò trovandoci dei pomodori, e ci si chiuse dentro.

 

[105].


	2. Fuggo dal nulla

Cap.2

 

_E vado in cerca di chi non sta dormendo eppure sogna._

 

Italia giocherellò con il proprio ricciolo e alzò il capo, il vento gli accarezzò il viso, scompigliandogli i capelli castani.

“Cosa facevi?” domandò.

America si premette gli occhiali contro il viso e sorrise.

“Guardavo il cielo e immaginavo quali e quante avventure potremo vivere. Tu non trovi sia fantastico?” domandò.

“Sì, certo! Nuove avventure! Nuove partite di calcio! Nuovi piatti da cucinare e… Soprattutto nuove belle ragazze!” strepitò Italia.

America ridacchiò.

< In fondo quello che mi piace di lui è proprio il sognare senza dormire che manifesta negli splendidi film che sa fare > rifletté Italia, mentre le sue iridi castane brillavano.

 

[103].

 

Cap.3

 

E camminando con l'ansietà che mi martella nel cuore.

 

Italia stringeva con un braccio solo la bandiera bianca sporca di sangue, trascinando la gamba ferita. La vista gli si annebbiava, il rumore degli spari gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, la sua vista si era annebbiata.

Vide Giappone steso a terra incosciente, il corpo martoriato di ferite e il taglio di una lama all’altezza del fianco.

Italia cadde carponi al suo fianco, il fischio delle bombe risuonava sopra di lui.

< Esiste solo dolore. L’unica cosa che permette al mio cuore di battere ancora è l’ansia.

Non voglio essere solo un cane bastonato e sconfitto. Posso ancora combattere > pensò.

Inghilterra gli puntò contro la pistola, risuonò uno sparo.

 

[108].

 

 

Germania/Italia.

 

Cap.4

_Lancio uno sguardo che nei tuoi occhi poi si lascia cadere._

 

Italia si mise in ginocchio, dimenando la bandiera bianca, rivoli di sudore gli scendevano lungo la schiena.

“Sono settimane che sei qui prigioniero. Mangi e dormi a sbafo, inizio a pensare tu lo stia facendo solo per non dover combattere la guerra là fuori.

Io sono un soldato e non ho mai visto uno come te, sembri un cagnolino di casa che fa la festa” borbottò Germania.

Italia chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.

“Con te mi sento protetto” disse.

< Sei tanto burbero apparentemente, ma ogni mio sguardo viene catturato dai tuoi occhi ed in essi cade. Tu sei salvezza dal nulla > pensò Italia.

 

[106].

 

Ooc.

 

Cap.5

 

_Come sei bella._

_Fatti vedere, fatti vedere._

 

Italia del Sud rabbrividì, guardando il fratello puntargli il coltello al petto.

“Che fai?” chiese e la voce gli tremò.

Feliciano si leccò le labbra, i suoi occhi brillavano di rosso.

“Sei così bello… Cerca di capire, ho bisogno di vedere qualcosa di meraviglioso come te” disse.

Lovino tremò, facendo cigolare le catene che gli tenevano fermi i polsi.

< Siamo stati entrambi schiavi. Abbiamo entrambi perso quella genuinità e quell’intelletto artistico che ci aveva caratterizzato. Lui, sempre così dolce con tutti, ora in questa guerra e in queste crisi ha perso anche la sua bontà.

Perderò anche io la mia sanità? > si chiese.

 

[105].

 

Cap.6

 

_Ombra nel nulla fuggi con me, fuggi perché…_

 

Italia prese la mano di Germania nella propria e lo guardò in viso.

“Non andare a combattere, ti prego. Fuggi con me” lo supplicò.

Germania scosse il capo e liberò la mano, voltandosi.

“Lo sai che non posso” disse secco.

“Perché non viene con me? Se è la birra che vuoi, te la darò. Se è l’arte che desideri, te la farò avere. Se è me che desideri, prendimi” lo supplicò Italia. I suoi occhi erano liquidi.

< Ti prego, tu non capisci. Già una volta da bambino ho perso la persona che amavo, tu somigli così tanto a Sacro Romano Impero. Se perdessi anche te, impazzirei > pensò Italia.

 

[110].

 

Cap.7

 

_Su queste strade di fuoco ci sono stato molto prima di te;_

_di questo cielo nascosto conosco l'ultima stella che c'è._

 

Francia si sedette davanti ad Italia e gli passò entrambi i pollici sul viso, asciugandogli le lacrime e pulendogli il volto dalla sporcizia.

“Avresti dovuto ascoltarmi. Non dovevi tentare di fare una cosa del genere…” gli disse.

Italia tirò su con il naso, aveva gli occhi liquidi.

“I-io…” esalò.

Francia si passò una mano tra i capelli dorati, mulinandoli e gli sorrise.

Italia abbassò lo sguardo, osservando la rosa rossa che Francia aveva appuntata al petto.

“Su queste strade di fuoco ci sono stato molto prima di te. Del loro cielo nascosto conosco fino all’ultima stella che c’è. Lasciati guidare” disse Francia.

 

[102].

 

Cap.8

_Questo deserto d'asfalto l'ho attraversato…_

_Italia cadde carponi._

_Austria smise di suonare il pianoforte, sospirò pesantemente, raddrizzandosi gli occhiali._

_“Devi fare tutto questo rumore ogni volta, ‘schiavetta’?” la riprese._

_Italia trattenne le lacrime e raccolse il secchio di legno, sollevò lo straccio grande quattro volte lui. I suoi vestiti si erano bagnati di acqua sporca._

_“Pe-perdonatemi…” disse con vocetta stridula._

_Austria schioccò la lingua sul palato._

_“Voglio che tutto sia pulito alla svelta. Ho molti ospiti da incontrare oggi e desidero che il palazzo brilli” ordinò._

_“Su-subito…” esalò Italia. Si allontanò a fatica, tremante._

 

Italia sospirò.

“Tutti mi danno del codardo, ma è stato l’animo desertico dell’aquila austriaca a divorare il mio coraggio” esalò.

 

[109].

 

Cap.9

 

_…e ti giuro che poi che ci può essere vita._

_Un'altra storia per noi..._

 

Veneziano allungò la mano e guardò Romano prenderla.

“Pensi davvero che riusciremo finalmente a liberarci? Ho così paura” disse.

Romano annuì, i riccioli castani sui loro capi si mossero all’unisono.

“Ce la faremo, non devi preoccuparti. Se ci stringiamo e ci facciamo vicini, siamo più forti. Possiamo combattere chiunque” lo rassicurò.

I due gemelli si sorrisero.

“La forza del nonno scorre ancora nelle nostre vene?” chiese Veneziano.

“Lo spirito del nonno non ci ha mai abbandonato. Gli altri continuano a temerci e questo basta” rispose Romano.

Impero Romano sorrise, guardando i nipoti attraverso la finestra.

< Entrambi sono il mio orgoglio, perché in realtà è una sola anima > pensò.

 

[110].

 


End file.
